


Falling Together

by SkollsBite



Category: Dracula Untold (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkollsBite/pseuds/SkollsBite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt from Sylvershadoes, who asked for something sweet between Vlad and Mirena.</p>
<p>A moment after the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Together

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written sweet or lovey-dovey before, so I probably failed, but, oh well! It was fun.

They sit at the head of the table, overlooking the revelers celebrating the marriage of their great prince to the shining beauty who's hand he is currently clutching under the table.  
Mirena looks over at her husband, to find him seemingly lost in thought. She squeezes his hand and smiles at him gently when he immediately looks to her. The creases between his brows lessen and love shines through, as though it were the sun.  
She tugs his hand and stands, pulling him with her out of the large hall. They leave mostly unnoticed by the nobles, who had wasted little time in settling into their drink, and head to a room, which from this day onwards, would be theirs together.  
Vlad opens the door and discover the room to be lit to an evening glow with dozens of candles lining the walls and resting on almost every surface.  
Two women stand inconspicuously by a wall, waiting to remove Vlad from his armor, and Mirena from her heavy wedding gown.  
Mirena steps forward and nods politely.  
"I'm sure we've got it from here, girls."  
The women look to the prince, and at his dismissive gesture, bow their heads and depart, closing the door behind them with a resounding clunk.  
Vlad heaves a relieved sigh and removes his gloves. Mirena steps forward and grabs his bare hand, bringing his fingers to her lips as Vlad watches with adoring awe.  
She smiles at him teasingly and begins to remove his leather breastplate, struggling slightly with the more complicated catches.  
Vlad laughs breathily grips her face to lay a kiss upon her forehead, working his way down to her nose, then eyelids, and then finally to her lips, deepening the kiss for a moment, before pulling back to hastily rid himself of his extra coverings. He then stands before her in his shirt, tights and boots, which he toes off swiftly.  
He looks up to Mirena and grins at the blush staining her nose and cheeks. She catches the look and wrinkles her nose at him, before returning it and gripping his hand again, this time placing it on her collarbone and trailing it to the back of her neck.  
She pulls her braid over her shoulder to allow him access to the trail of buttons running down her spine. His breath catches in his throat as he fumbles the buttons open, wondering why God granted him such fortune, after all that he's done.  
As he finishes the last button and slides his fingers beneath the material and over her shoulders, letting the dress slip to the floor, feeling her incredible warmth, he prays to always keep her so. Alive, happy and teasing, with a flush to her cheeks. He vows to protect her and and their coming children from anything, even himself and the complete honesty of what he's done and what he's capable of.  
She'd heard the stories of course, of Vlad the Impaler, and yet, here she is, with her back to him and her eyes heavy lidded, trusting that she knows him better than that. That he isn't just the monster, but a man that she can love, a man who might be worthy of being a father to her children.  
A wave of pure affection grips him and he pulls her flush against his body, buries his face in her neck and breaths in her soft scent.  
She laughs and cluches his forearm, stooping to give it a playful bite before turning in his arm. They look into each others eyes a moment, then Mirena leans over to give a kiss to the skin that is exposed as she pulls the tie to his shirt.  
She continues to kiss across his chest as her hands reach to his hips, sliding upwards, under his shirt, removing it slowly.  
Vlad's eyes had closed at the tantalizing feel of her nails against his skin, so he only hears the light gasp as his skin is exposed to the light of the candles.  
He cracks his eyes open slightly and looks down to find sympathy, anger, and probably fear of loss, swirling behind her damp eyes. He presses his forehead to hers and clenches his eyes shut again, as she delicately brings her fingers up his arms to trace the scars.

"Never again, my love." He promises. "Remember, it will not be this way again. Not with ours."

"No. Never again. We'll protect them" She clutches him to her with a strength that belies her small form."And I'll protect you." She pulls his head down for a scorching kiss, and leads him to the bed before falling with him.


End file.
